83rd Annual Hunger Games:Unleashed
by ColdShiver
Summary: This year will be different... The Capitol is angry and frustrated despite their overcoming and wining of rebellion. And the time has come to show their anger... the 83rd Annual Hunger Games is coming.


**It's not original, but I thought it would be interesting to give it a try. I am currentl brain washed and I can't think of anything, so I decided I could start with something like this, maybe add a twist. I will be having another Hunger Games fanfiction open up soon, which hopefully should have better quality and originality than this one. Enjoy though, and thanks for looking!**

**I do not own Hunger Games, nor a few of the characters in this book. **

A drip of water awoke the girl from her dream.

As she straightened, it fell like a tear drop, falling onto the mattress. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead despite the rather cool temperatures, and her breaths had quickened with her heartbeat. The rain began falling in sync with her breaths and every slowed down; became silent. Her body sat rigid, watching the drop roll around on the mattress, joined by another, and another. Tears poured down her cheeks as she stared into the cracked old mirror.

The rebellion had been lost. The Capitol once more reigned over the districts. Posey Hawthorne had turned twelve years old for the reaping of the 83rd annual Hunger Games, the first since the districts loss. The rebellion had lasted a long and hard eight years, result in many deaths, and much destruction. The nightmares haunted here, and kept her up at night, she would go out walking, she would sneak out. She missed Gale, who had gone off. He visited at times, but he gave her a sense of protection, and the long while he was not here she felt vulnerable against the Capitol. As she grew older and lived with district thirteen, he would give all three of them, Posey, Rory, and Vick, lessons. Posey enjoyed shooting as Gale did, while Rory and Vick took a liking to swords. His bow, though never used gave her a sense of safety and comfort, as it rested under her bed, where Gale had told her would be there to protect her.

Standing up and slipping on her shoes, the young girl started towards the door, a moan stopped her in her tracks. She turned around to see Vick rolling around on his mattress. She wondered what dream he was having. Sighing, she exited, and in her pajamas started down the streets of district twelve, one of the districts that truly rose from the ashes. She remembered that day clearly. She was only about four, but she remembered the bombing that obliterated and destroyed district twelve.

As she turned the corner what she was surprised her. Rory was standing with a girl, leaned against a brick wall, while she smiled and laughed. As soon as he saw her, his face reddened with embarrassment. "Posey, what are you doing up and out?" his voice was deep and sharp.

"I couldn't sleep so I took a walk…"

"Posey, get back home right now. Mom can't know about this, both of us will get in trouble here, so don't blabber" nodding quickly, she turned and raced down the street. She had not managed to get far, and soon arrived home were she quickly tucked herself in next to Vick. As she settled in, Vick stirred, and his green eyes flickered open. He turned to Posey and blinked twice.

"Posey, have you been up?" the girl hated lying, but Rory would be mad at her, she thought at least… but she wasn't supposed to be up, and she would get in trouble.

"No, I just woke up" he turned to her and studied here. His hand reached over and felt her long brown hair.

"Posey, don't lie. Your hair is wet and out face is cold." grinning, she sat up.

"Okay, I have, I just went dancing in the rain." grinning himself, he got out of bed, and looked outside. Sighing, he sat back down and lowered himself back into bed next to Posey. After a moment, Posey turned back to him. "I'm scared Vick. Today is the reaping, what if I get chosen." the older boy turned to her and wrapped his arms around her, but it wasn't awkward as it usually would have been. It was comforting.

"Listen, your name is only in there once, Posey, the odds are in your favor, you'll be fine" she smiled at him, and relaxed against his chest.

"Wait, but what about you and Rory?" he sat back up and sighed.

"Remember Gale? He had his name in almost forty-two times, but he didn't get chosen." Sighing she nodded in response, and sat back up as well.

"I miss Gale"

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it's not very good, sorry, hopefully it will get better and longer.**


End file.
